Pressure
by NekoKat3
Summary: The vial Alice has is almost filled but what happens when the pressure of choosing to stay or go takes its toll.
1. Our Dear Alice

They all could have stopped her but they thought she would get over it, that it was not that far, oh how wrong they were. They each had a chance to stop her. They were each given a chance to see if they really loved her but they failed even before they figured out they did. Some found out too late and others found out early but wanted to see if she'd do it, while others didn't think she'd do it but it's too late now...this is the story of a girl who tried to find her way but the pressure was too much for her...

They all noticed the change in the one they all loved. Even if they couldn't figure out what the change was. The first to notice what happened was Blood when she displayed no emotion when he did his normal flirting. Julius noticed second when she would not leave her room for long periods of time. She eventually even stopped going to make him tea. Elliot noticed the way she acted differently but didn't see it as it was and just thought Blood had did something again. Boris and the Bloody twins noticed when they would go and play games.

Alice felt like she was ripping at the seams. The vial was almost filled so now she had to make her choice to stay or to go. Once she did she could never go back but the pressure of the choice was killing her. On the inside she felt battered and destroyed but she tried not to show it. But she was going to break and it happened to soon for anyone to imagine.

Nightmare knew all about the nightmares in the world. He knew that was happening. He tried to help her feel at peace in the night time but it only got worse at night. He knew she could not take much more so he kept a close watch on her.

Alice snapped but no one knew it. If anyone had bothered to come and see her it might have stopped it but they didn't.

Boris and the twins came to get Alice to go play with them. Julius said he would go and get her but he came back empty handed. If he would have opened that door it might have stopped the event that would occur next.

Alice didn't come out for day when finally Julius got a visit from a very distressed Nightmare. Nightmare told Julius that Alice was not okay and to open the door. But it was too late, oh so terribly late, and they saw the bleeding dead girl on the floor. Her sweet delicate body was drained of the delicate life force. It was all over the white room staining it forever red.

It would have been a lie to say she never gave them clues as too what was going on but the biggest happened to be when she asked Dum and Dee for a weapon. She was very specific too a bladed weapon. She wanted the sharpest one they had. They gave it too her with out any hesitation. That was one of many mistakes made by the civilians of Wonderland.


	2. Is This Really the END?

It had been a year after Alice died that Blood found the letter. It was not addressed or signed but Blood knew Alice's curved handwriting. The letter was stained with tear marks but Blood had a feeling that those were not there when was originally written. He opened the letter with shaking hands. When he did more letters fell out. They were each addressed to different Role holders. The one addressed to him was blood red with black gel ink.

_Dear Blood,_

_I know you don't really notice me and I know you hate me but I love you. I know it's too late now to tell you ()._

**No you could have told me, Blood thought with pain.**

_I tried to tell you one time but you were too busy. Don't think that's the reason I did it. No it was not even close. I just didn't want to go though the same feeling of despair again._

_**I would not have put you though that...not like him, Blood cried inside his head.**_

_I'm sorry if I hurt you when I did this but it had to be done. I hope this also made you think that life is very precious. I do have to say you did one thing to make me do this, one tiny thing that turned into a big problem. You acted like I was just a toy not a person. That one time you said you loved me I wanted to believe it but it was you, Blood, who said it. Blood the Mafioso who flirts with me everyday. So I didn't believe you._

**But I did mean it, blood was now crying on the outside too.**

_Wow I never thought I would sound this pathetic every again but I guess I am pathetic and always will be. I have to keep it simple now because I'm staring to feel too depressed so to end I will say this again, I love you._

_With love,_

_Alice P. Liddell _

Blood stood there not believing what he was reading. It's different imagining it but to hear his precious Alice saying that tore his already halved heart into fourths. To get Alice back Blood would go as far as to let his "heart" get taken by the After-Images. That's how much he loved his Alice. He didn't know it but he was starting to become obsessed with "his" Alice.

He always read the letter when he woke up in the morning and before he went to bed. He would always have it with him. Eventually he gave the other Role holders their letters which matched them perfectly color wise. He never stayed to see their reactions but he knew like him that they had found something that broke their hearts.

Alice stood next to Nightmare waiting for what was to come next. She started to feel light-headed well as much as someone who is dead can feel. She felt as if she was floating but then she felt as if she weighed a ton. She was pressed into the ground. Her body slowly sunk into the floor and then she disappeared.

Blood never got over "his" Alice and he never saw another outsider as amazing as her, there was only two more. He eventually calmed down enough to continue with his role holding duties.


End file.
